Going Home Again
by Jenni3
Summary: Jesse heads home to Missouri without Zee or Frank, and runs into some trouble.
1. Tennessee

Going Home Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to American Outlaws, Jesse James, or any character mentioned in this story that was in the movie. I guess I do claim Cody Newman (appears in Chapter 3), but anybody can use him - I don't mind. This is simply a work of fiction, and no money is being earned. Which is a sad thing, since I'm a poor college graduate (as of last week). One last thing - this is in no way meant to represent history as it really happened, it's simply a work of fiction, and should be read as such.  
  
Reviews would be great - and any comments on how to improve are welcomed, as this is my first work of fan fiction EVER. Now, on to the story!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jesse sighed as his eyes swept the barren land before him. Tennessee. Double letters three times, but half the home he had known in Missouri. His homesickness was increasing, and he yearned to visit his childhood and adolescent homestead one last time. One last time before he could put all the hurt and anger behind him.  
  
As he placed the final fencepost in the ground, he had already made up his mind. His wife Zee might object, but this was something he had to do. He pondered taking her along, or maybe asking Frank to join him on his journey, but decided that going alone would be best. He needed to fight his demons the way he always had - totally alone.  
  
Neither Frank nor Zee knew how much he hurt. They did not know the anguish he felt every time he smelled an apple pie, or every time he heard a mother call to her son. He missed his ma, and he kept it buried deep within his heart. He tried so hard to be strong and stoic, the kind of man that so many had come to know in both life and in legend.  
  
As Jesse dusted his hands on his ragged pants, he sighed again. He swept all his feelings away with the dirt and trudged his way back up to the house he had recently finished building for Zee and himself. It had been hard on both of them trying to fit in, and they had few friends. Mostly because they're scared of me, Jesse thought ruefully.  
  
Jesse crested the hilltop, where he was welcomed with a view of his wife hanging their clothes on the line. "Hey, Zee! Better hope it doesn't rain this afternoon!"  
  
She just shook her head, grinning all the time. It was quite a change for the both of them - their biggest fear had become wet clothes. No more Thaddeus Rains. No more Pinkerton detectives. No more outlaw ways. Yes, things were simple now.  
  
Jesse swept Zee up into an embrace and swung her around and around. As she giggled and screamed for mercy, Jesse finally placed her back on the ground. His face suddenly turned serious as he said, "Zee, I have somethin' I need to talk to you about."  
  
Her face immediately fell, and worry was evident by the creases in her delicate forehead. "What is it Jesse?" she asked.  
  
"I need to get away. It's nothin' you've done, sweetie," he interjected, "In fact, I couldn't be happier than when I'm with you. It's just that I've got some demons I need to face, if you know what I mean. I need to go back home to Liberty to see the old homestead, and to see ma's grave. I have got to put all that stuff to rest."  
  
Zee nodded in understanding. She'd been expecting this. He tried so hard to hide it, but she knew him inside and out. She knew how much he'd been hurting.  
  
"Sure, Jesse, I understand. I've been wantin' to go back too. When shall I pack my things? When will we be leavin?"  
  
Jesse hesitated, but he was afraid this might happen. "Zee," he began, "this is something I need to do on my own. I'll be going alone."  
  
Zee couldn't hide the instantaneous surprise and hurt from her face. She paused as she grasped for words and understanding. She finally voiced her hurt in one word, "Alone?"  
  
Jesse looked at her with his deep brown eyes, and sighed for the third time that afternoon. He repeated again, "Zee, this is something I need to do alone."  
  
Zee shook her head and shouted, "My home is there too, ya know. My daddy's still there, he's still wasting away! I'd like to go check on him. He misses me as much as you miss your ma!"  
  
Jesse replied, "It ain't the same thing, Zee, and you know it! We'll go back there together, and real soon, I promise. This is just something I need to do. Please try to understand."  
  
Zee's eyes filled up with tears, and she whispered, "Well, Jesse James, I'll tell you what I understand. I thought you were more sensitive, more caring. You go on your little sabbatical. See if I care. But I'll tell you one thing, if a little plan like that doesn't include me, then maybe your big ones shouldn't either."  
  
With that, she turned on her heel and marched up the steps of their home. She turned one last time to look at her husband with a look of utter disbelief and then promptly slammed the door with an ominous bang. 


	2. Leaving

For disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews - keep them coming!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Just before dawn, Jesse awoke to an empty bed and a missing wife. He hated to leave without telling his beloved goodbye, but if that was the way she wanted things, then that's the way it would be. Before he walked out the door, however, Jesse scribbled a quick note that read, "Zee, I love you, and I'll miss you until we're together once more. I'm sorry for breaking your heart - again."  
  
He quickly signed his name and bolted out the door to saddle up his horse.  
  
Once he was well on his way, Jesse finally allowed himself to reflect on all that had happened. Too much had happened, he thought to himself. After finishing his service during the Civil War, Jesse had returned to Liberty, Missouri in the hopes of finally settling down. He didn't want to fight anymore, and neither did Frank, the Youngers, or the other friends who had accompanied him home.  
  
After the railroad attempted to take their land, and subsequently failed, all those who owned farms in the vicinity were threatened and their houses or barns were blown up. It was the night of Cole Younger's return from hiding that Jesse's mother had been murdered. That was the night he was seeking to lay to rest, the night he sought to make peace with.  
  
Jesse could see the horrible events play out in his mind. He and Frank had ridden hard, trying to reach their farm. They were each picturing the worst, but to their mutual relief, the homestead was untouched at their arrival. As they both let out the breath they didn't know they had been holding, their home was blown apart in a huge blast of heat and fire.  
  
Jesse and Frank both jumped off their horses in complete disbelief.  
  
Jesse sprinted forward and shouted, "Ma! Ma! Ma!"  
  
To him, it seemed as if he had repeated the mantra for hours, though in reality only a few seconds passed from his initial shouts until the moment his mother stumbled from the house. She was in a bad way, Jesse knew that from first glance. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he knew that in a matter of moments he would lose his ma.  
  
He gathered the once strong woman into his shaking arms and tried to help her hold onto the tenuous grip of life. She looked up at Jesse, imparting love and sadness in a single glance. She then stared at Frank, begging her two sons to take care of one another. Then, she saw nothing more of the world, as the Lord came to call her home.  
  
Jesse began to sob, questioning why things always had to be this way. In that instant, he knew he had to seek revenge. His mother didn't deserve to die like that, and he swore to himself that he would not allow it to happen to any other ma, pa, or child. No one would suffer the way he and Frank had.  
  
After the death of their mother, Frank, Jesse, the Younger brothers, and some other Liberty boys started their war against the railroad. They targeted their supply lines, they robbed trains and banks, and they sought to hurt Thaddeus Rains where it hurt the most.  
  
In the end, Jim Younger had ended up dead and Jesse was not far from hanging at the end of a noose. That's when Pinkerton had given Jesse an out, and instructed him to move on to Tennessee. Now, it was time to divert from the solitary life he and Zee had been leading. It was time he left the "safe zone" behind.  
  
Jesse shook his head at the memories, and tried to bring himself back to the present. He figured that one of these days his daytime nightmares would cause him some trouble. He chuckled at the thought. Imagine if the great Jesse James met his demise by someone sneaking up behind him. It was unimaginable to think of himself being caught with his back turned.  
  
Jesse clicked to his horse to pick up the pace, while he thought again what a funny thing that would be indeed. 


	3. Shadows

For disclaimer, see Chapter 1.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
As Jesse James was making his way through western Tennessee, he was moving closer and closer to the small town of Seven Hills. It was a town where everyone moved slowly, and no one really worried about anything. Everyone with the exception of 18-year old Cody Newman, that is. Cody was on a mission much like Jesse's. He sought to bring his father's killer to justice, and sought to finally let his weary body and mind have some peace.  
  
Peace was not an option, however, until Cody served his father's murderer with either a bullet or a noose. The only problem Cody faced was finding him. He'd heard so much about the man who had not given his father a chance to surrender. He'd studied the man and read about him until he discovered weaknesses and gaps in the man's ability and methods. Finally, Cody was confident that he could bring the savage man to justice. To the justice he deserved.  
  
Cody strode over to the town's old cemetery, where he often visited his father's grave. He bowed his head in silent reverence, and whispered a vow of vengeance. "I'll get 'im, pa, I'll get 'im. I swear it."  
  
Cody placed his hat back on his head and strode forward to Johnson's Mercantile. He needed some corn for the chickens and a few other items to make it through the week. Something moved in the corner of his eye and he quickly glanced at the incoming rider heading his way. Cody thought that it was mighty late in the day for a straggler to be coming to Seven Hills. Supper had already been served at the hotel. Something in the rider's stance told him to stay put at the gate of the cemetery, that this was someone that should be familiar.  
  
Cody quickly moved to kneel at a gravestone that allowed him full view of the street, but kept anyone on the street from taking notice of him. It was then that he realized who the man was. It was the outlaw Jesse James himself.  
  
Cody was taken aback and felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him.  
  
He whispered to himself, "They say, 'give me liberty or give me death,' Jesse James. But I ain't lettin' you get to Liberty before I give you death. You can count on that, you dirty outlaw. You killed my pa."  
  
Jesse dismounted at the only boarding house in town, and tied his horse to the post out front. He thought it was poor placement for it to be right across from the cemetery. He could only think of one word: morbid.  
  
He glanced around, trying not to look suspicious. Even though he was no longer wanted and no longer an outlaw, he never could shake the habit of scoping out every situation for possible attack or ambush. As he took in the whitewashed fences, and the tidy houses lining the street, he had a hard time believing that trouble would find him in a quaint town such as this one. In the same instant, he realized that therein lay the danger.  
  
For some reason he could not determine, he felt something was amiss in the little town of Seven Hills. It was then that he heard the gate of the cemetery creak shut with a haunted house like quality. He turned abruptly, expecting to see an old man bearing flowers, or an old woman wiping away tears with a handkerchief.  
  
The sight that met him however, was nothing of the sort. He felt a sense of dread as he took in the deepening shadows.  
  
There was no one there. No one at all. 


	4. The Attack

Please review - I really want to know what you all think!! Thanks a bunch!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Jesse walked slowly back from the livery after stabling his horse for the night. He'd gotten a room at the boarding house for the night, but he didn't really feel like sleeping yet. It was dark out, though the full moon illuminated his surroundings enough to see what was going on. As Jesse surveyed both sides of the street, the only thing that met his gaze was a town that had already gone to sleep. To his immense surprise, even the bar was empty.  
  
Jesse felt so guilty about leaving Zee behind. He missed her tonight, and wished she was there to hold him and to make him laugh. "Ah, what the heck am I doin'?" Jesse thought to himself.  
  
He was getting mighty soft. He knew that getting soft could cause carelessness.  
  
Jesse reached up and removed his hat as he walked back to the boarding house. The humidity was high and sweat trickled down his face. He was reaching for his back pocket to retrieve a handkerchief when he felt someone grab him from behind.  
  
Jesse's face lit up with surprise and his dark brown eyes clouded over with anger. He fought hard to try to gain the upper hand in the surprise attack, but the next sensation he felt was that of a pistol being leveled to his temple.  
  
Jesse felt his breath hitch in his chest. Not moments ago, he was thinking about being careless, and now he had paid the price.  
  
Jesse thought he better say something, and quick. "What's the big idea here, buddy? I'm just out takin a little walk."  
  
No voice answered, but the pistol shoved against his head replied with a click.  
  
Jesse tried again, "I don't know what the problem is here, but maybe we can . . . ah . . . work this out?"  
  
He knew he had to do something, and he was itching to move. At that moment, Jesse whirled around, hoping to catch his attacker off-guard. He swiftly punched the attacker in the gut and tried to reach for his own guns while fending off another attack. If only he could get to the guns, this fight would be over in the matter of seconds.  
  
Before his hand got to his holster, however, Jesse heard the loud report of a gun firing. It was if things were moving in slow motion. Moments after the sound of the gunshot, he felt the bullet enter his left side. Jesse grunted in pain, and his thick eyebrows twisted with agony as he fell to the dusty ground.  
  
He tried so hard to stand back up, but his body was betraying him. He again tried to reach for his guns, but was met with the stickiness of his own blood. His attacker began to kick Jesse repeatedly in the ribs, until Jesse cried out involuntarily. At that moment the man stopped and bent over to grab Jesse's guns. As Jesse writhed on the ground, the attacker brought the butt of Jesse's own gun down to connect with his temple.  
  
Jesse's muddled mind could only think of Zee and his mother as the darkness finally surrounded him. He finally sank into a blissful unconsciousness as his attacker dragged him away.  
  
As the man disappeared, he failed to notice Jesse's bloodied hat lying in the dirt. 


	5. Revenge and Worry

I want to apologize to everyone for not updating this story sooner. I just graduated from college, and things have been quite hectic, to say the least. I promise to do much better now that school is over! Now I can actually write about things I want to!  
  
Thank you to Beezer, Sierra, The Crazy Conook, and Mommies Girl for reviewing! Thank you most of all for being patient with me. Hey FlameImmortal - where's my cookie?!  
  
Now to the story . . . .  
  
--------------------------------------------------- The first thing Jesse felt was intense pain. The second thing Jesse felt was that his hands and feet were tied to a chair.  
  
With a groan, Jesse finally made his way back to consciousness. Where am I, Jesse wondered to himself. With that thought resounding in his head, Jesse tried to muster all the energy he could to open his eyes.  
  
What met his eyes surprised him. He was in a barren room, with nothing on the walls. It had the appearance of a shanty. In fact, the only thing in the room was Jesse and the chair. No one else was there.  
  
Jesse struggled with the ropes around his wrists, hoping that there was a chance they might be loose. The only thing he succeeded in doing was igniting the pain in his side and rubbing burns on his wrists. He finally gave up, as his energy was spent.  
  
"Zee. . .", he whispered.  
  
"Well, well, look who's awake," came a voice from the doorway. "It looks as though pretty boy outlaw decided to rejoin the land of the living. Don't worry, I don't plan to keep you long."  
  
Jesse drew a breath and replied, "Well that's good, I wouldn't want to wear out your kind hospitality."  
  
Cody laughed deeply, and said, "Looks like ya got a good sense of humor, Jesse James."  
  
"You know my name?" Jesse exclaimed.  
  
"Of course I do. Who wouldn't know the most famous outlaw in the west?"  
  
Jesse came to a realization and said, "Oh, so this is about that old price on my head . . . well, I ain't worth nothin' anymore. . ."  
  
Cody stepped closer and bent down on Jesse's level. "You're worth the revenge to me. I will have my revenge!" With that, Cody stood up, slammed his fist on the wall, and shot one last menacing glance at Jesse before exiting the empty room. Once more, the door closed with an ominous bang.  
  
Jesse felt his tenuous hold on consciousness begin to slip away as his world again became blackness.  
  
----------------------------------------- Back at the James' ranch, Zee was beginning to get worried. It just wasn't like Jesse to not contact her at all. She knew they had a very bad spat before he left, but it wasn't so bad that he would completely ignore her. Surely he would have sent a telegram had he been able. Just then Zee felt a prickle on her neck and knew that something was definitely wrong with Jesse.  
  
Zee took off running towards the corral to find her horse. She didn't even bother placing a saddle on the horse, but instead, just jumped on and rode bareback. She knew that she had to get to Frank. He would know what to do so they could find Jesse and extricate him from whatever trouble he had found. She prayed that she would get there in time.  
  
Finally, she rounded the bend to Frank's homestead.  
  
"Frank! Frank!" she shouted.  
  
Frank rushed out the door, wondering what all the commotion was about. "What is it, Zee? What's wrong?"  
  
Zee hopped off the horse and rushed up to Frank as she tried to catch her breath. "Frank, it's Jesse . . . something is definitely wrong. I haven't heard from him since he left to go back to the old homestead. He usually sends a telegram at least. Frank, I haven't heard from him in days! I know. . . I just know that something is horribly wrong!"  
  
Frank nodded, formulating the plan in his head. "Okay, ride back to your place and gather up your things. I'll get ready here and then I'll come out there. We'll find Jesse, Zee, don't you worry. As Shakespeare said, 'Be just and fear not.' Fear not, my lady, we will find him."  
  
With that, Frank dashed into the house, Zee rode away again, and Jesse himself was dreaming of them both. 


	6. Attempted Escape

Thanks again for the reviews - keep em coming!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Jesse couldn't figure out why the temperature had increased so much in the last hour. He could feel the sweat beading on his face. It was just downright uncomfortable. It was then that he realized that he was running a fever. A very high fever.  
  
"Great," Jesse muttered, "just great."  
  
He had to figure a way to extricate himself from the situation, and quickly. If his health continued to go downhill he would soon reach a point where he could not escape without assistance. Considering how he had left things with Zee and not told Frank of his journey, he knew that no one would be coming for him.  
  
Something had to be done.  
  
Jesse jerked his hands that were still tied to the back of the chair. It was out of frustration, but ended up causing him more intense pain. Jesse could not hold back the groan as the pain in his side flared to an all-time high. He could tell that the bleeding had stopped, but it was obvious that infection was setting in. What was worse, though, was that the bullet was still in there.  
  
Things were definitely going from bad to worse.  
  
Just then, Jesse felt a flicker of his strength return. He fought to regain his composure. Then a bright, mischievous smile broke out across his face. As the boys used to say, that never was a good thing, at least not for the fellow on the receiving end.  
  
Jesse rounded up all of his strength to attempt one more time to free himself. His captor has obviously not noticed the tiny piece of metal that was sticking out from the window frame. Apparently, the shack's construction had been done quickly and poorly. That poor construction might not bode well in a bad Tennessee storm, but it was exactly the thing that Jesse needed.  
  
If only he could cut the ropes before his incarcerator returned.  
  
Jesse worked feverishly, through his increasing fever, to move the chair over by the window. It was slow, tedious process to move himself and the chair simultaneously with little aid from his legs. His side was protesting any movement at all, and the pain was rapidly threatening to bring the darkness of unconsciousness upon him. If that happened, he'd never make it out alive.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours to Jesse, he was in position next to the window. He moved his wrists just so that the metal could double as a knife in slicing through the ropes. Just as he sliced through the last rope, he heard the door open. He wanted to scream, but the situation required his calmness. He struggled, and the ropes around his wrists gave way. He immediately bent down to release his ankles. It was at that moment that the door to his "prison" opened.  
  
His captor looked at where he should have been with a look of surprise. His eyes immediately found Jesse at the window.  
  
Jesse took full advantage of the shock, and rushed his captor with all that he had left. This time, Jesse had the upper hand. Until Cody punched his left side with a force to knock over an elephant, that is.  
  
Jesse staggered backwards until he fell onto the boarded floor. Jesse was overcome with the intensity of the pain. He could not help it when he let out a moan of agony.  
  
Cody chuckled and said, "Well, well. Caught ya tryin' to escape, didn't I? That'll teach you Jesse James. You can't get away from me. I'm gonna hurt you so bad you'll remember everybody you ever hurt."  
  
Cody's eyes clouded with pure hatred, just as Jesse looked at him.  
  
Jesse finally had a clue as to why he might be in this situation. He said, "Did I hurt someone close to you.what's your name?"  
  
Cody responded gruffly, "I ain't tellin' you my name! If you weren't smart enough to know my daddy's name, then I ain't tellin' you mine!"  
  
With that, Cody approached Jesse and raised a fist. All Jesse felt was a quick blow to his temple and then blissful nothingness.  
  
-------------------------  
  
That night, Zee and Frank were worried sick about Jesse. They could feel it in their bones that something was very, very wrong. Finally, their horses could go no further and they were forced to stop in a little town called Seven Hills.  
  
Little did they know that Jesse was a mere three miles outside of town.  
  
They went to the livery to board their horses for the night, when they were met with an incredible discovery.  
  
There, in stall number five, was Jesse's horse. He was eating hay as though he hadn't a care in the world, while his owner was enduring a nightmare. 


	7. The Lie

Thank you SO much for your reviews. I was pondering deleting this story and just moving on. I was finding myself struggling for ideas, struggling to find time to write. Then, Ananova reviewed and I realized that if one person was enjoying this story, then I needed to continue. I see now that several of you are. Thanks go to Sierra, kels, and Chase M. Dakota. I apologize for the lack of updates. I promise I'll do better. Love and hugs! Now to chapter 7!  
  
-----------------  
  
Frank and Zee were on a mission. They had to find out as much information as possible, that way, even the slightest clue might lead them to Jesse. Nothing would be ruled insignificant.  
  
They began by speaking to the owner of the livery, and he had said that Jesse left his horse there two days ago, and the owner then demanded payment for housing the horse an extra day. After paying the livery owner, Frank and Zee exchanged a look, knowing that Jesse would not have spent more than one night at Seven Hills. Something or someone had caused Jesse to be detained. They knew that whatever or whomever it was certainly spelled bad news for Jesse James.  
  
As they walked along the street toward the boarding house, Zee suddenly spotted something in an alleyway. She shouted to Frank, trying to get his attention.  
  
There in the darkness between two buildings, lay Jesse's cowboy hat.  
  
Zee bent down to pick it up and was horrified to find dried blood upon it. "Frank . . ." she began.  
  
She was transported to all the times she had seen him wear it. 'That silly old hat,' she thought to herself, 'what I wouldn't give to see him wear it one more time. Just one more time.'  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Frank assured her, "We'll find him, Zee. I promise you, we'll find him."  
  
With that, Frank gently took the hat from Zee and wrapped his sister-in-law into his arms, attempting to comfort her. He decided in that moment that nothing was going to stand between him and finding his brother. Whoever had hurt Jesse was going to pay. But not in cold hard cash.  
  
-----------------  
  
Jesse thrashed at the height of his fever. He was dreaming of that time he and Frank had convinced the Walker sisters to go skinny-dipping with them on that hot summer day back in Liberty. He was transported back to that day . . . longing for the coolness of the water on his brow, and on his body.  
  
As if his dream came true, Jesse felt water touch his forehead. He jerked away, sensing a different touch, a caressing touch.  
  
There before him was an angel. It wasn't Zee though, he was certain of that.  
  
"You . . ." he managed to croak.  
  
"Shh . . ." she whispered, bringing her finger to her lips as if to help him see he needed to be quiet.  
  
She glanced toward the open door and whispered in a soothing voice, "Just be quiet now, Jesse. Cody has decided he needed help to care for you . . ."  
  
Before she could continue, Jesse said, "Care for me? You think he wants me to be CARED for?"  
  
His emphasis on the word "care" did not escape her notice. Once again, she brought the cloth to his brow. She gently wiped away the sweat, humming as she did so.  
  
Jesse looked at her with widened eyes, wondering how she could be helping him after all the torture he had been through.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, she said, "Cody means well. He really does. He panicked when he saw how sick you got. He came and got me. We used to be sweethearts, ya know. The death of his father pulled us apart. Rather, it pulled Cody apart."  
  
Just then Cody walked in the door. He had heard everything. It was as if something inside of him exploded. "Julie," he shouted, "don't you be tellin' HIM about THAT. He don't deserve your help, I don't know what I was thinkin'. Get out . . .just GET OUT!"  
  
Cody's voice boomed through the shack and Julie dropped the cloth in surprise. "Cody, please let me help him. He's in a real bad way. He needs medicine. He needs a doctor. It's more serious than ya think."  
  
Cody cut her off, not wanting to hear more. "GET OUT, I SAID!" he shouted again.  
  
With that, she looked at Jesse who was shivering, still bound to the chair. "Okay Cody," she said, "I'll go. But please let me come back in the morning to check on him again. I want to help you."  
  
She said softly, "I want to love you."  
  
Cody did not want to hear such sentiments, however, and forced her out the door.  
  
-----------------  
  
Julie mounted her horse and rode off for the city limits of Seven Hills. She didn't care what Cody said; she was coming back tomorrow morning. Coming back with supplies from the doctor in town.  
  
After a ten-minute gallop, Julie was back in town. The moonlight lit the street as dusk settled upon the only town she had considered home. She could not believe the monster that Cody had become. She had known the caring Cody, the loving Cody, and the gentle Cody. Now he was the antithesis of those things. He was everything she had ever hated.  
  
But that young man in his hold needed help. She intended to help him get it. If it meant going to the sheriff or the doctor, then so be it.  
  
She knew Cody would never love her again, and had resigned herself to a life alone. It was then that she saw a young couple embracing in the alley.  
  
The man had a goatee, and the young woman had long blonde hair. She only wanted love like that.  
  
"Ma'am?" the man shouted as she rode by.  
  
She pulled her horse up and trotted back to them. "Can I help you sir?" she asked.  
  
"Well . . . I am hoping so. Did you happen to notice a stranger in town in the past couple of days? He's got dark black hair . . . big eyebrows . . ." Frank couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he tried to continue. "He isn't that tall, and is fairly thin. His name is Jesse."  
  
Julie gasped, knowing exactly who this man was describing. It was the young man being held hostage in Cody's cabin. Julie was torn. She had been thinking of going to the sheriff herself. But at least she knew the sheriff wouldn't kill Cody outright. She did not know this man. He might kill Cody in cold blood. She had no idea what to do.  
  
She tried to steady both herself and her voice as she answered, "Ah, we get lots of people coming through here on their way to somewhere else. I can't remember anyone meeting that description. Sorry, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way."  
  
Frank looked her straight in the eye and said, "Yes, of course. Thank you, ma'am."  
  
As Julie rode away, Frank turned again to look at Zee. All he said were two words: "She's lying." 


	8. Found

Thanks again to those who have submitted reviews or added this story as one of their favorites! Here is Chapter 8. I don't have a beta - so any mistakes are mine. If you'd like to be a beta on this story or any future American Outlaws fan fics, just drop me an email - jeffgordonfan99@hotmail.com.  
  
-----------------  
  
As they awoke before dawn the next morning, Frank and Zee agreed again that Julie was lying. Now they just had to use her to get to Jesse.  
  
After getting dressed and having breakfast, Frank led the way. He intended to trail Julie wherever she went, feeling sure that she would lead them straight to Jesse. They found Julie outside the livery, saddling up her horse. Frank noted that she had two saddlebags, stuffed full of items. She was indeed going somewhere.  
  
After Julie rode away, Frank and Zee mounted their horses and set off behind her. They had to be extremely careful to keep their distance, but not lose her altogether. It was a fine line between giving away their location and losing her trail.  
  
Finally, from a distance, they saw a run-down old cabin. Julie pulled her horse to a stop, hopped off, and gathered her saddlebags. Frank and Zee watched as she knocked on the door and nothing happened. Then she began to beat on the door. Suddenly, a young man came to the door and jerked her inside.  
  
Zee whispered to Frank, "Jesse's in there. I can feel it."  
  
Frank replied, "I think you're right. Now we've got to get him out of there."  
  
-----------------  
  
Jesse shivered with cold, and found himself lying on the floor, still tied in ropes. He was still bound, but at least he wasn't stuck in that chair, he thought to himself. Then he heard light knocking on the door. The light knocking soon turned into pounding, which set off fireworks in Jesse's head.  
  
He moaned softly as the pain got the best of him. He needed help. Now.  
  
Then he felt it. Frank and Zee were coming for him. There was hope. He just had to hang on a few more minutes. They were going to save him. With pleasant thoughts on his mind, he again lost consciousness as his dark, sorrowful eyes shut once again.  
  
-----------------  
  
Cody opened the door to find Julie there. Before she could say a word, he grabbed her arm and jerked her inside. "What the heck do you think you're doing here, girl?" he shouted.  
  
She said, "Cody, I'm here to help with Jesse. He's bad off. Don't you remember? Just let me help him."  
  
Cody seemed to ponder the suggestion, not giving away any clues as to what his decision might be. "I . . . I guess you can help him. I'm really tired, Julie. I'm tired of this."  
  
"I know, Cody, I know. That's why I need to help him, make him better, and then we can go from there. Okay?" She said.  
  
"Okay," Cody replied.  
  
-----------------  
  
At that moment, Frank James and his sister-in-law Zee James approached the shack. Frank held his pistol in his hand, ready for what was going to happen next. Zee also pulled a pistol, much to Frank's surprise. "You didn't think I was gonna let you do this alone, did you?" she whispered.  
  
"You make one heck of an outlaw," he whispered back.  
  
She just smiled.  
  
Before he could return the smile, Cody burst out the door. "What do you think you're doin' on my property?" Cody shouted. "Don't make me use this gun on ya. Now get away from here before I decide to settle this with my gun."  
  
Frank hid his pistol behind his back, and edged closer to Cody. "Uh . . . sir, please help us. This here's my wife, and we have gotten lost. We're tryin' to get to Missouri. I think we've lost our way. Not only that, we're some kinda hungry, and very thirsty. My wife just found out she's pregnant and I don't think she's gonna make it in this heat much longer . . ."  
  
Cody looked at Frank, looked at Zee, and then turned to look inside. "Just a minute," he said and then shut the door.  
  
He returned two minutes later, with Julie in tow. "Come on in. Julie will fix you some food."  
  
Julie focused on their faces, recognition written all over her. "Umm . . . yes, please come in. I . . . ah, I will be happy to feed you. We don't have many visitors out this way." She struggled out.  
  
Frank began to walk around the room, commenting on the pictures on the wall. Once Cody turned away, Frank took advantage and brought his pistol down on his temple. Cody slumped to the floor, out cold. Julie shouted, "What have you done? He was just tryin' to help you!"  
  
"I don't think he was," Zee stated. "Frank, we've gotta see what's in that next room."  
  
"Don't go in there, ma'am. Just don't go in there . . ." Julie whispered.  
  
Frank opened the door gently to see his baby brother lying on the floor, bound, shivering, and pale as a ghost. 


	9. Rescue and Confrontation

Thanks go out to all who have reviewed, those who have added me as a favorite author or added this story as one of their favorite stories. You guys are great!  
  
Also - I have a beta! Kelly, thank you for jumping in there and for all your support and encouragement. I really appreciate you and all your efforts. This chapter goes out to you.  
  
Now, on to chapter 9. Hopefully, just one more chapter to go and this story will be complete!  
  
----------------- Frank opened the door to find Jesse lying on the floor in terrible shape. Frank gasped and Zee let out a cry of anguish. Frank got to Jesse first and quickly cut the ropes from his wrists and ankles.  
  
"Get me some blankets . . . and some hot water," Frank shouted.  
  
Zee turned to Julie and she hurried away to prepare the water. A few moments later, Julie announced the water was warming and handed Zee some blankets. Zee stood before her husband in shock. This was not the way their life was supposed to be. She and Jesse had dreamt of a life that was peaceful, healthy and warm. However, Jesse was none of those things right now.  
  
Frank cradled Jesse in his arms, whispering to him, trying to get him to calm down. However, nothing seemed to work and Jesse continued to thrash, cry out and whimper in intense pain and anguish. Frank turned his eyes toward Zee, begging her to come closer. As she did, Julie finally brought the water and cloths to clean Jesse's wounds.  
  
"I'm not sure this is enough. I think we need to take him to town for the doctor. Jesse and Cody both," Julie said.  
  
"How . . ." Frank began.  
  
"There's a wagon out back. We can transport them both," Julie responded.  
  
Zee gently brushed Jesse's damp hair back from his forehead. He was burning up with fever. She took his hand and silently pleaded for him to come back to her. Frank gently told Zee that Jesse's wounds needed to be treated by a doctor, and they would have to move him into town. She nodded in silent agreement and backed away from her ailing husband.  
  
Frank scooped Jesse into his arms effortlessly, as if it was natural to be carrying a grown man. Jesse moaned softly, and then quieted, finally realizing that he was being cared for. And he was indeed.  
  
----------------- Jesse struggled throughout the ride to town. Cody remained unconscious, while Julie and Zee tended to them both as Frank drove the wagon. Finally, they arrived in front of the doctor's office.  
  
"Hey Doc!" Julie shouted. The doctor came rushing out and took one look at the occupants of the wagon before yelling to Frank to get them into his clinic. Frank took Jesse in first and came back for Cody. The doctor came out and asked Julie to come assist him. Zee volunteered, wanting to care for her husband, but the doctor said that it might be too upsetting for her.  
  
So Zee and Frank waited. And waited. And waited.  
  
Finally, the doctor emerged to find Zee and Frank crazy with anticipation. Before they could say a word, he motioned for them to sit down and listen.  
  
"He's still got quite a fever, and he will have a long road ahead of him. I bandaged his bullet wound, and treated it for infection I also treated his rope burns and the cuts on his head from the injury sustained there. There is a good chance Jesse will recover if we can get his fever down. If you'd like to come in now, you are welcome to. If Jesse wakes up, its imperative that you help him remain calm. Don't worry, Cody is in a different room, so he won't disturb you."  
  
-----------------  
  
Zee and Frank entered the room quietly, not wanting to wake Jesse. Zee picked up the washcloth next to the bed and gently washed Jesse's face.  
  
"Jess," Frank began, "what have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
"Too much, Frank, too much." Zee answered.  
  
"It's going to be a long night, Zee. We might as well get comfortable."  
  
-----------------  
  
As the sun shone into the room the next morning, Zee and Frank watched Jesse sleeping. His fever had finally broken around 4 a.m., and it looked like he would be fine. Now, he was finally resting, and was no longer thrashing about. They agreed to take turns watching him, and Zee got up to leave when she noticed a man at the door. It was Cody, and he was staring at Jesse with a haunted look in his eyes. 


End file.
